


Armor

by myriddin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a photoset and comments on Tumblr, here: http://racethewind10.tumblr.com/post/97787971541/myriddin-elsodex-evilqueened-regina-mills</p><p>Emma sees Regina in her Evil Queen clothes for the first time. Regina's always seen them as her armor. Emma sees something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Once Upon A Time. Once Upon A Time is the property of ABC Studios, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

“Emma…”

Regina’s voice echoed through the antechamber, full of impatient exasperation for the younger woman, who had not spoken since entering the room, instead circling the former queen with a pensive expression on her face. Regina’s hackles were quick to rise, as well as a quiver of insecurity she was quick to squash, but she had barely managed to swallow back the sarcastic quips she so desired to voice, unnerved by the solemn air about her lover. But still, this was getting ridiculous. “Emma!”

Emma hummed in reply, tucking her hands into her pockets. “Do you remember that sweater you wore a couple months ago when we went apple-picking with Henry? The red one?”

Regina could only stare the blonde, baffled, for a moment before finding her voice. “I…yes, of course. Emma, what on earth-”

She was cut off when Emma shook her head, finally raising her eyes to meet Regina’s. Her gaze took Regina aback, not that mixture of fear and lust she had come to associate with the clothes she currently wore, but the same warmth and affection that was growing more and more abundant as their affair continued.

“You said it was older, right? You’d had it since Henry was little. It was kinda worn, but still made of that fancy stuff…? Cashmar, maybe? Whatever. You wore it with jeans and those boots, both of which, your legs looked incredible in, by the way,” when Regina rolled her eyes at that, Emma only smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you more beautiful than I did that day, Regina. Don’t get me wrong, the power suits were a real turn-on, and you totally rock those skirts…”

She trailed off with an awkward scuffle of her shoe, looking up again at a gaping Regina with a sheepish expression. “You look incredible, but that can’t be comfortable.” Her smile turned decidedly lascivious. “It’s gonna have to come off, Your Majesty. I can definitely help with that.”

Regina arched a fine eyebrow. “Oh? Then by all means.”

Emma strode toward her confidently, but stopped short of touching her with a sudden thought. “Um, Regina? How the hell do you get out of this thing?”

Regina sighed with an affectionate whisper of, “Idiot,” reached down to unlace her bodice, and bodily pulled the Savior toward her into a heated kiss.

The Savior found absolutely no reason to resist.


End file.
